A New World
by wolf777
Summary: This is a ff7-ff13 (1,2 and 3) crossover although it may be a chapter or 2 before Characters from both games are introduced. Its the first story i have ever wrote. I stumbled across this site and really enjoyed the stories and became inspired to write my own. I welcome all criticism of the story and how i write but please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

A new world

It was a beautiful, sunny day when it happened... Over a year had gone by since the world was nearly destroyed by chaos...

Cloud strife, the hero who beat the mighty Sephiroth sat on the cliff edge to the south of what was once the greatest city in all of Gaia. Midgar, now a remnant of its former glory, only the outskirts of the city to the east housed life.

A loud ringing broke the silent serenity of the barren land. Opening his eyes, Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Cloud! Everyone's finally made it to kalm. We'll wait here for you and we can leave for Edge together. Don't be too long!" Tifa shouted cheerfully.

"I'll be there soon" said Cloud in the most convincing voice he could muster.

Cloud slowly got to his feet and stared at the gigantic sword impaled into the ground. His cerulean eyes staring back at him in the blades reflection. Recently cloud would spend hours sat in this barren mountainside to escape the noise of Edge. Despite the mountains dry and hostile environment a small patch of flowers bloomed around the sword. Their fragrance filled the air around him with a beautiful aroma.

"It's time for me to go my friend... I'll be back tomorrow" he whispered quietly.

As he turned away a strange glow caught his eye. Piercing the perfect, white clouds a large ball of fire... no a meteor emerged and began its blazing decent towards the centre of Midgar. Horrified Cloud watched on, now with his hand tightly wrapped around the worn leather handle of his friends buster sword as the burning rock struck what was left of the Shinra tower. A blinding flash hit the battle hardened soldier first before the shockwave and thunderous noise shook the cliff edge like an earthquake, kicking up dust high into the air.

The dust settled to reveal a fiery crater where Midgar once stood. Cloud stumbled back in shock, pulling the massive sword from the ground as he regained his balance. "This can't be happening" he thought, his mind racing. His panic was quickly interrupted by the muffled ringing of the phone in his pocket. Still clenching the buster sword with his right hand he thrust his left hand into his pocket and briskly pulled out the phone. Cloud flicked the phone open and placed it to his ear to hear Tifa's frantic and panicked voice on the end of the phone.

"Did you see it!?" Tifa exclaimed

"Yes... we need to get to Edge as quickly as possible.. Or what's left of it anyway.. Set off now and I'll meet you along the way" said Cloud calmly hoping Tifa didn't pick up on his worried tone. He slammed the phone shut, not waiting for a response and looked down at the patch of flowers where the sword was only moments ago imbedded.

"I may need to borrow this for a bit longer" he muttered sincerely, looking at the blade Zack gave to him.

Cloud ran towards his motorbike and jumped on, placing the buster sword safely into one of the many sword compartments before firing up the polished black and gold motorcycle and setting off towards Edge as fast as he could. As he crossed the vast, sandy plains his mind raced with what had struck the city. _It was too small to be THE meteor surely... besides the only one who could summon it is gone.._

Tifa and the rest of the team were barrelling down to edge as fast as Barret's truck would go. They could see the dust trail in the distance left by Fenrir, Clouds motorcycle which paled in comparison to the acrid, black smoke billowing from the crater where Midgar used to be. Yuffie held on tight to the door handle with her head out the window waiting for the inevitable vomiting to start as Barret's even more erratic driving than usual seemed to find every lump and bump on the road. Mercifully, minutes later they had reached the mangled remains of what was once Edge.

"Hey! Wait for us!" yelled Cid as loud as he could at the disappearing figure that was Cloud strife in the distance as they all exited the worn and beaten truck and gave chase.

Cloud looked around the once bustling town to see if there were any survivors. Climbing over the rubble he continued on towards the edge of the crater frantically looking in all directions for any signs of life._ Is peace really too much to ask for.._

Everyone had caught up with cloud and continued with him to transverse the collapsed structures on the edge of the crater.

"AAAgggh! This is hopeless!" barked Barret. "Who could survive this?"

Nanaki ignored his negative shouting and pressed on in search of life. He couldn't help thinking that Barret was right though.

5 minutes past... Then 10... That's when they heard her..

"help me! Someone please help!" a muffled voice cried weakly

Nanaki, first to hear the young girl's cries for help, darted towards the sound of the noise, with the others sprinting behind him.

"It's ok little girl, your safe now. What's your name?" Despite looking like a ferocious lion, Nanaki's soft and gentle voice made the young girl leave her hiding place and come out from underneath the collapsed wall that was once someone's home.

"Mortifera" she whimpered. "My name is Mortifera"

Barging past everyone and nearly stepping on Nanaki's tail, Cid knelt down next to the young girl who looked to be about 7-8 and grinned from ear to ear. "What a strange name. I'm Cid. I'll look after you little lady! Hold my hand and I'll keep you safe" he said cheerily, holding out his dirty, calloused hand.

There was a brief moment of silence before Cloud spoke again. "I want to see what made this crater. There's no point leaving till we know what's happened. I'll take point. Cid you stay at the back with the girl." While Cid usually took orders from nobody, Cloud's cerulean stare was met with an understanding nod.

They had finally reached the craters edge. A few more steps and they would be over the crest and they would see what the cause of such destruction was. Cloud, marching in the lead was the first to see just how vast and deep the crater was. The only clue that a city once stood here was pieces of broken metal half buried in the land. Together the pack of friends stood in awe at the craters edge. What seemed like an hour had passed before Vincent's sombre tone made the group come back to reality. "There doesn't appear to be anything in the centre of the crater"

"I want a closer look. There must be something left" Cloud spoke in a hurried voice before taking his first weary steps into the crater, Tifa not far behind in his wake.

The warm ground beneath Cloud's feet was rock hard and unforgiving. Never the less the blonde haired soldier quickened the pace, only to flinch at Vincent's whispered voice in his ear. "What do you think of the little girl? There's something about her... The only survivor is a child and she doesn't have a scratch on her"

Cloud should have been used to it by now but Vincent could always make him jump. He could move silently like a ghost and seemed to be able to get so close without you knowing. _I'm sure he smiles slightly when he sees me flinch..._

Despite the shock of Vincent's voice in his ear Cloud shrugged the question off. "Just luck I suppose" he muttered, seeming unconcerned with Vincent's worry.

"I'm sure i've heard her name before too... Doesn't Mortifer mean death?" Vincent replied so quietly it was barely audible.

Cloud slowed but kept walking to the centre of the crater. _What if Vincent was right._

"what do you suggest we do?" Cloud mumbled, more hushed than before.

"Well there is only one way t-"

"UUGGGHH!"

Everyone snapped around at the sound of Cid's lifeless body hitting the ground with a thump, blood pouring from his chest and staining the earth around him. To the right of his limp body stood the little girl, crimson liquid dripping down her arm from the heart she squeezed tightly in her hand.

All recoiled in shock to see their comrade lying lifeless on the warm earth. Tifa let out a shriek as Cloud pushed her gently to one side and drew his blade from his back.

"What the hell are you?! Why are you here?!" he roared at the little girl.

"My name is Mortifera and I'm here for my sister" she said calmly, still holding the blood soaked heart of his friend. "I'm here for Jenova"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone froze. The thought of there being more than one of those creatures sent shivers down the spine of the group that stood in front of what moments ago seemed like a terrified little girl.

Cloud stepped forward defiantly "Good luck with that... I was the one who killed it!"

A thick black mist surrounded the child and spiralled around it like a vortex, increasing in size until the child disappeared in it. Moments later the black mist exploded out knocking all but cloud off their feet. The creature's true form revealed.

Stood before Cloud was something he never wanted to see again. Jenova. Or at least it looked just like Jenova.

Praying this was just a bad dream, Cloud charged at the sinister creature, dragging his sword behind him. Within moments cloud was feet away and jumped up high, swinging his sword overhead to bring it crashing down on the calamity from the skies.

Mortifera raised her vain ridden, blue hand over her head and formed an impenetrable barrier of light which launched clouds athletic figure back towards his awestruck friends.

Snapping out of their disbelief as cloud crashed to the ground. The remaining five surrounded the otherworldly being while Cloud regained his stance.

"Enough..." Mortifera's calm voice spoke softly, lowering her hand with a fiery glow building in her clenched fist.

Cloud foresaw her upcoming counter attack. "MOVE!" he roared, slamming the buster sword into the ground with all his might to take cover behind the wide blade, just before the sister of Jenova unleashed a mighty blast in all directions.

Cloud closed his eyes at the sight of the blinding flash and leaned forward to counter balance against the shockwave that was tearing the ground up all around him. The heat was unbearable. Once gripping tightly to the red leather handle of his sword, Clouds hand retreated quickly behind the safety of his blade. It was only exposed to the extreme heat of the blast for a second but it was enough to burn through his leather glove and blister his hand badly. The two holes near the hilt of the blade allowed some if the immense blast to seep through and begin to melt his metal pauldron, pouring liquid metal onto his knee. Quickly realising the source of this new, great pain he tucked himself further behind the now cherry red sword.

After what seemed like a lifetime the blast subsided and the warm dust settled to the still and silent ground.

Cloud stood up from behind his sword which was still glowing red and far too hot to pick up, his eyes adjusting from the blinding light from the blast. Stood before him was Mortifera, glaring into his mako eyes with a demonic smile on her face. Her grin widening as she glanced to her left. Clouds eyes followed.

That's when he saw it. Stumbling in sheer horror his eyes met the charcoal black body of his childhood friend tifa, still stood up with a terrified look on her face, frozen in ash.

He quickly looked around to find the rest of his dear friends had met the same fate, all stood around the calamity from the skies, all lifeless, all blackened. _Why... Why won't this madness end...?_

Clouds thoughts were cut short as Mortifera began pacing around the circle of his incinerated friends, stopping at the jet black statue of Nanaki. Cloud couldn't help but recall the likeness between him and his father Seto who was turned to stone by the petrified arrows of the Gi tribe.

Again he was snapped back to the cold, harsh reality as the evil being ran her slender finger gently over the tip of Nanaki's nose, turning the solid black corpse of his friend into ash that dissipated into the breeze. Nanaki was gone.

One by one Clouds dear companions vanished to dust at the touch of the extraterrestrial's wicked finger until only two remained. She never took her eyes off the mako eyed soldier whilst pacing between the final two remaining lifeless bodies. Stopping at Tifa she raised her hand, inches away from the barmaids face to find Cloud wincing at the thought of her gone, still frozen on the spot. Mortifera noticed the extra fear in the blonde haired soldier's eyes and realised this one meant more to him than the rest. With a sickening grin she lowered her hand and moved towards Vincent, Pausing briefly to stare at his now blackened chest.

"hmmm.. I wonder.." She said curiously before plunging her hand into Vincent's chest and pulling out a dark glowing orb.

Vincent's charred body did not peacefully disintegrate into the wind like the rest but exploded violently leaving the sinister looking demon Chaos in his place as the dust settled. The two superpowers locked eyes briefly before Mortifera Crushed the protomateria in her hand, sending the demon Chaos to the nearest town to begin returning all life back to the lifestream.

Still leaving Tifa untouched the calamity from the skies walked slowly to Cloud who had his hand on the now bare metal handle of his still hot sword. In one swift motion the hero of Gaia pulled his sword from the ground and slashed at the evil entity only to be blocked effortlessly. Mortifera grabbed Clouds right arm at the wrist and began squeezing tightly.

"I want my sister back. It seems like you have some of her cells inside you thief. Allow me"

As soon as the words left her wicked lips cloud felt a burning sensation across his body like something was trying to burst its way out beneath his skin. Falling to his knee's Cloud stayed conscious just long enough to see a black liquid wrapped in lifestream trickle from the vein in his arm. Mortifera released Clouds wrist allowing him to fall to the floor and opened her hand to collect the black liquid. As her blue skin touched the liquid she let out a monstrous roar. It was a pain she was not expecting and her smug look turned briefly to confusion. The lifestream mixed in with the black liquid separated and fell to the ground after burning Mortifera who had now regained composure to watch Jenova's dark cells be absorbed in her palm.

"And now to find the rest"

A beaten and bruised Cloud sat up to find Jenova's sister walking away from him towards the northern continent.

"AM I NOT EVEN WORTH KILLING!" he roared. His angry words fell on deaf ears as the alien continued her stride north. Cloud sat confused wondering why he had been spared. Even Chaos left him alone despite its job to return all souls to the lifestream. The planet seemed to have rejected him by not thinking him worthy of joining the rest of life in the lifestream.

With Mortifera just a speck in the distance Cloud climbed to his feet and walked to the charcoal body if his oldest friend.

"I've failed you yet again" he whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

Clouds bright blue eyes gazed at Tifa's blackened face. It was not a peaceful expression but one of great pain, frozen in ash. A raindrop fell from the heavens and landed on Tifa's cheek and ran down, slowly collecting particles of ash as it ran off her face. This was enough to bring Cloud back down to his knees at the sight of her lifeless body seemingly crying. As the rain grew stronger it slowly eroded her body until all that was left was a puddle of wet ash on the hard ground.

Cloud wished he was killed by the calamity from the skies to he could be spared from the pain that was clawing mercilessly at his heart. He could not remember the last time he cried and he was unsure if he would ever be able to stop. He had lost everything.

"Run to the church" a familiar voice whispered softly

"Aeris?" Clouds head snapped up and surveyed the horizon to find not Aeris but another familiar sight. One he had not seen in a while.

A large grey wolf stood in the distance beckoning the distraught solder to follow. Cloud stood up hesitantly using his sword to help him up. He watched the rain hitting his blade turn to steam on contact briefly before placing it on his back.

"I will fix this.. I promise.." He said, still fighting back the tears.

Still in great pain Cloud began to run after the wolf which had now turned his back on him and began to walk towards the sector 5 church.


	3. Chapter 3

The broken church roof was soon visible and Cloud begged his aching limbs to keep up the pace with the mysterious wolf but he could feel his battered body slowly giving into the pain. The mysterious wolf slowed down as it neared the old oak doors of the ruined building and turned its head to see the mako eyed warrior stumble over the horizon and make his way slowly down the dusty road.

"Made it" he panted, propping himself up on the moss covered stone wall of the church.

"Now what?" questioned Cloud, half expecting an answer from the grey beast. The animal simply turned its head towards the doors, beckoning Cloud to enter.

Pushing the heavy oak doors open took more force than Clouds weakened body had anticipated and he fell to his knees as the door creaked open. Still weak and confused he lifted his head to look into the empty building and began scanning for clues for why he was told to come here. Nothing seemed out of place to him but Cloud, still on his knees, kept scanning from the floor to the broken roof.

"I don't understand. What am I looking for? It's just the way I left it" he murmured.

The blonde soldier pulled himself to his feet with one of the fallen benches and watched the wolf with great curiosity as it began walking down the central isle of the church towards the pool that was once a bed of beautiful yellow and white flowers. Cloud took a large intake of breath and began to limp after the wolf. Even though the flowers had long since gone he could still smell their sweet fragrance every time he entered the church.

Cloud soon made it to the edge of the pond to stand next to the wolf and stared into the shallow waters to see his own blue eyes staring back at him in the reflection, contemplating what he was supposed to do next. His quiet contemplation was soon interrupted by an almighty roar. Gazing through the hole in the roof that he had made many years ago falling from the mako reactor above, the cerulean eyed soldier saw the colossal Omega weapon in the sky. Between Mortifera and Chaos they had made short work of the planets population and Gaia's final stand had been summoned. The manifestation of all life in the form of an all powerful weapon began to take flight in the search of a new world to call home. Cloud remembered the last time he saw this monstrous entity Vincent managed to return it to the planet using chaos. It wouldn't be long before the planet started to break away and be used as a vessel for this new and calamity from the skies.

As Cloud watched Gaia's monstrous creation ascend into the sky he saw the tip of one of the mako green wings shatter and fall back to earth gracefully like rain. Assuming Mortifera was trying to destroy Omega before it could escape Cloud quickly averted his attention back to the inside of the church for any clue as to why he was supposed to be here. The battered soldier continued to survey the building until he noticed the powerful wolf was no longer by his side but stood halfway between him and the doorway. The grey beast had turned his back to Cloud who was still stood at the water's edge and began to growl fiercely at the doors.

Like the wolf the blonde haired soldier sensed something was coming but in his weakened state was in no fit state to put up a fight. His mako eyes glaring at the oak doors in anticipation to see the being that would surely kill him walk through the doors.

"Was this a trick? Did I really hear your voice?" he pondered, questioning his mental state. It had not been the first time Cloud heard her voice since her untimely death and like the rest of his now lost friends he had no reason to doubt her.

The mysterious wolf snapped Cloud out of his thoughts as it stopped growling and turned around to face him. They could both feel the powerful presence outside getting nearer but the wolf instead, to the soldiers shock, began to charge towards him. Within seconds the huge beast was inches from him and lunged at him with its entire body. Its cold eyes staring into his own as it attacked. Cloud swiftly raised his arms to protect himself but as the force of the mysterious beast hit him it vanished before his eyes. Falling back into the pool the confused soldier reached out his hand in vain, briefly hoping Aeris' soft hands would pull him to safety.

Cloud's broken body hit the crystal clear water causing the once still and tranquil pool to splash over the sides and over the broken wooden floor. The cold water stung the wounds and burnt flesh on his body as he tried to stand up and regain composure in the shallow pool. To Clouds distress slamming his heavy boots down through the icy water his feet were not met with the stone floor of the pool but more of the chilling water. With his heavy sword and steel paldron weighing him down Cloud struggled to swim to the edge of the pool, barely keeping his head above the water.

The cerulean eyed man grasped the splintered wood of the pools edge for dear life and began panting heavily resting his soaked blonde head on the damaged oak floor. His glowing eyes drifted in and out of consciousness but remained fixed on the doors. Still dazed Clouds eyes widened as he saw a brilliant green light flow through the church doors and slowly make its way towards the pool.

"A piece of the lifestream..." He whispered to himself staring at the glowing green energy that flowed towards him like water.

Clouds bright blue eyes finally gave in and shut tight as he slipped into unconsciousness and his tight grip finally gave way as he sank slowly into the seemingly bottomless pool.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud slowly forced his drowsy blue eyes open to find himself on a dark sandy shore. The salty water of the sea soaked his lower body, cutting like razor blades into his open wounds. Lifting his face out of the course sand, Cloud began to take in the mysterious place he had woken up in. Staggering to his feet with the help of his sword the soldier ran his blistered fingers through his blonde locks to remove the mass of sand in his hair whilst staring at the strange ruined city that stood before him. It was like nothing he had ever seen before on Gaia. Not a single light shone from any of the hundreds- if not thousands of buildings that seemed to get larger the further inland. Cloud began to make his first steps up the beach when he looked up at the at the dark, cloud ridden sky. Crimson lightning bolts pierced the black clouds and flooded the sky with a red glow that was reflected off the mirror like ocean. The tremendous rumble of the thunder shook the sandy ground below his heavy boots and echoed between the derelict buildings in the distance.

_Wow..._ He thought. Never had the well travelled soldier seen something more beautiful and yet menacing than this.

"This is defiantly not Gaia..."

Still fascinated by the strange lightning, Cloud set off towards the ruined buildings in search of higher ground for a good vantage point to assess the new world he had found himself in. Cloud placed the buster sword in the sword holster as he made it to the edge of the beach and began to navigate his way through the small buildings in search of higher ground.

"I'm gonna freeze to death if it doesn't warm up soon" he reminded himself, looking down at his soaked clothes.

The soaked soldier eventually came to one of the larger buildings and walked inside the archway where a door once hung, carefully checking every room for signs of life whilst finding the stairs. Climbing the many flights of stairs in the ruined building reminded Cloud of the time he first joined his childhood friend Tifa and Barrett in breaking into the Shinra tower to rescue Aeris.

"After 50 flights of stairs I wished id have listened to you Barrett and burst through the front door guns blazing" He mumbled with a smile on his face that was swiftly disappeared as he remembered his best friends that were killed in front of him.

Finally making it to the top, Cloud stood firm in the strong wind and began to take in the vast city. Further inland he could see a strange building stood above the rest. The large, temple like structure dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Two spiked towers protruded from the roof, but what was most unusual about it was the glowing green sculpture that laced around the towers like ribbon.

"If there's anything that can help me it will be there" he concluded assuming the glowing green building meant it had a power source. With newfound hope the cerulean eyed soldier leaped from rooftop to rooftop towards the Temple in the distance, hoping that there would be someone there to answer his many questions.

It took Cloud five hours to haul his tired body through the maze of desolate structures but he was finally at the base of the temple. The gothic palace cast a dark shadow over the buildings that surrounded it like a veil. The darkness was only broken up by the light from the glowing green ribbon of crystal that wrapped elegantly around the two towers on the roof hundreds of feet above him. Cloud approached the large gilded door of the temple and reached of his hand to try and push the door open, but before the blue eyed soldier could press his blistered fingers to the door it creaked open.

"Looks like I'm expected" he said calmly. The tight grip on his buster sword suggested that he was far from calm, but the fearless soldier stepped through the door checking each corner for any potential attacker. Only when completely satisfied that the vast room was empty did he continue his way further into the building. There didn't appear to be any furniture or ornaments inside. The place was bare of anything that suggested anyone had ever lived in the temple. No tables, no chairs or ornaments filled the expansive room cloud was stood in the centre of. The only thing in the room was a large stone staircase in the far corner.

"Great... more stairs..." he moaned as he made his way towards and up the first flight of stairs only to be met with a seemingly identical room with another staircase in the distance. Remembering the sheer size of the building from the outside, Cloud come to terms with the fact he was in for a long climb to the top.

Staircase after staircase the battered soldier climbed, with each step taking a piece of his strength and determination from him. After several more flights of stairs Clouds tired legs had all but given in and he resorted to crawling up the final few steps, using his blistered hands to help pull his beaten body to the summit. As his cerulean eyes gazed over the final step he saw the beautiful red lightning pierce through the black clouds and briefly bathe the stone floor in a red glow before the inevitable thunder shook the building seconds later.

Cloud sat himself on a nearby fallen pillar to catch his breath and to take in the spectacular view around him. The temples roof was held up by many large stone pillars but had no walls so he could see the ground below. Cloud was so high up that he could see the whole island from the edge of the room, including the beach he washed up from. The only thing higher was the two towers that continued another hundred feet into the dark clouds on either side of the room. The blonde haired soldier stood himself up after the much needed rest and turned to explore the rest of the vast room only to stop in shock at what he saw across the roof. A crystallized throne stood in the centre of the room with a young girl sat squarely in the middle and a large man with long purple hair perched on the arm. They looked right at him but gave no reaction as Cloud very slowly approached, never taking his eye off the purple haired man who was quite clearly a warrior. Stopping a few feet short from the base of the throne Cloud peeled his eyes from the purple haired man and turned his mako eyes to the young girl who smiled at him sincerely.

"Who are you?" Cloud spoke softly, aiming his question to the young girl.

"My name is Yeul and this is my friend and protector Caius. Who might you be?" the young girl said warmly.

"My name is Cloud, Cloud strife." Cloud hopes for answers seemed to be fading as the young girl clearly has no idea who he was. "What is this place?"

"Why do people named after the weather seem to find themselves in front of this throne?" she giggled, turning to look at Caius who smirked much to Cloud's annoyance. "This is Valhalla, the unseen realm. The realm of the dead..."

"So I'm finally dead? Not what I imagined death would be like..." he replied calmly.

"No. You were sent here by a power unknown to me. I'm told you are not of this universe"

"Told by who?" Cloud snapped back, thinking this could be some sort of trick or illusion.

"I did not see, I only heard. Her name was Aeris. Is that your Goddess?" Yeul questioned but instantly knew the answer. Speaking her name was like a stab to the heart of the blonde haired man stood before her.

"She was my friend..." Cloud lowered his head to hide the weakness in his mako eyes from the pair but his sombre tone let them know she was very dear to him.

"A powerful friend. No normal human could send a message to this realm. Especially one not of this universe." said Yeul warmly, hoping to get the cerulean eyed stranger to snap out of his sorrow.

"Lets just hope your as powerful as she says you are. The task your friend has set is a great one." said Caius coldly as he rose from the arm of the throne.

Cloud lifted his head and glared into Caius' cold eyes as the purple haired man who was now stood at the side of the crystallised throne.

"What task?" Cloud barked. "haven't I suffered enough?!"

Caius was about to speak but was cut short by Yeul, who despite her seemingly young age could see conflict on the horizon between the two warriors and attempted to steer the conversation away from a fight with her much more friendly manner.

"Your friend used all her power to send a message to me and then open up a gate for you to get here. She told me what happened to your world and that if anyone could save this universe it would be you."

"I couldn't save my own world... what makes you think I can save this one? How do I even know your telling the truth?!" Cloud yelled. His blistered hands were trembling at the thought of his past failures.

The young girl stood from her throne and strolled towards Cloud, stopping at his feet she stood on the tips of her toes and placed her lips next to his ear.

"she asked me to give you a message. One she tried sending once before but you did not receive" Yeul whispered softly.

"I never blamed you. Not once. You came for me. That's all that matters"

The words brought the blonde haired soldier to his knees. Tears streamed from his Cerulean eyes as he shook uncontrollably. Seeing the effect her words had on Cloud, Yeul thrust her arms around him in an attempt to console the distraught stranger.

Caius stood and watched his friend try to hug the blonde strangers pain away for a minute before informing Yeul that time was short.

"Yeul...You must tell him of his mission before its too late" said Caius softly still wondering what his friend whispered to Cloud to make him so upset.

The young girl released the mako eyed soldier from her embrace and stood with one hand still on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid Caius is right. I must tell you what your friend has revealed to us. Its time for a little history lesson Cloud... A lesson about the Gods..."


	5. Chapter 5

"In the beginning there where two Gods, Gaia and Erebus. The two sisters where powerful beyond all measure and polar opposites of each other. Both wanted to create life but Erebus wanted to rule over them; whereas Gaia wanted to protect them. The two divine siblings decided to create their own worlds without the help of the other, but after many centuries passed Erebus grew Jealous of her sisters creation and wiped it from the almost blank canvas that was the universe. Enraged by her siblings pettiness, Gaia cast Erebus out from the universe into the abyss. Finally rid of her twisted sister Gaia began to craft her new perfect world ready for its new life. Wanting to make the perfect lifeforms to live on her planet, Gaia decided to use herself as the source of life to populate the planet. But before she made the ultimate sacrifice and become powerless she created an artificial Goddess called Mwynn who shared all of her creators abilities but in a lesser power. Gaia then sent Mwynn to the edge of the universe with the instruction to create a perfect world. Once on her way Gaia made the ultimate sacrifice and tore her own body apart and allowed her blood to rain on her newly created planet creating the lifestream. The beginning of life."

Yeul paused for a moment seeing Clouds brain trying frantically to process the information thrown at him with little success.

"So when Aeris said she was talking to the planet she was actually talking to God?" Cloud asked confused.

"That's correct Cloud, The ancients would listen to the planet to hear God and to harness some of her mighty power to help people. However after the meteor and Jenova, most of the ancients where eradicated and the remainder over time forgot about the god that gave the world life and simply thought it was the planet calling them."

"So where does this artificial god Mwynn fit into all of this?" Cloud questioned. It seemed like the more Yeul explained the let less he truly knew about his world and the situation at hand.

"Ahh yes... this is the part of our universe's origins. Mwynn did as she was asked and began to create worlds in a new universe when she decided to create a son. Her son's name was Bhunivelze and he killed his own mother the rule the world alone. Mwynn ended up here in Valhalla after she was killed, but her son believed that before her death the goddess placed a curse on the living world meaning it would surely die. Bhunivelze, not satisfied of his mothers death created 3 more gods known as the fal'ce. Their names where; Pulse, Etro and Lindzei. Bhunivelze send Pulse to look for the gateway to Valhalla so he could remove his mother from existence and told Lindzei to protect him and his world while he slept in wait. Etro was given no powers as she resembled his mother Mwynn which scared the mighty god and was instead left without power or purpose for all eternity. Etro Eventually was driven mad with loneliness and tore her body to pieces and her fallen blood was used to create the first human of my universe.. Me.."

"Wait... If your the first human in the universe how is the man stood next to you clearly older than you?" Unsure if any of Yeul's story was true Cloud interrupted to point out the seemingly obvious flaws in her story.

"A valid question. However we only have time for the basics" Caius gave a smug smile as the words left his mouth.

Yeul gave Caius a swift glance which caused the mighty warrior to take his place back on the arm of the crystallized throne before agreeing with him.

"I'm afraid he's right. You see even we will be dead soon so time is of the essence. If the information your friend gave us is accurate there is not a lot of time before the divine reunion takes place"

"Reunion.." tingles shot up the cerulean eyed soldiers blistered arms as he heard a words that he hoped would never grace his ears again. Terrified of the answer Cloud paused for a moment before asking the question. "Whats the divine reunion?"

"The final part of the story... And possibly the universe... Once Erebus was cast out of the universe rage consumed her and the only thoughts that passed through the evil goddess's mind were that of revenge. She built a world that she considered perfect in her warped mind, full of powerful beasts and monsters, but it was only a temporary distraction. Erebus wanted to find Gaia and destroy her but didn't know how to find her so she came up with a plan. First she pulled ore from the earth of her wicked creation and forged a dagger with the ability to take Gaia's power and take it for herself becoming the one and only ruler of all. The evil goddess now had the means to slay her sister but did not know how to find her in the ever expanding universe so she built three small moons around her planet and split herself into three semi-divine beings: Jenova, Mortifera and Nox. They used the moons as vessel's to travel the universe in different directions in search of Gaia and destroyed anything in their way. Now as you know Jenova found your world and began to lay waste to it but was stopped by the inhabitants of your planet. Thousands of years later Mortifera finds her way there and senses her sister jenova on the planet too. This was the first stage of the reunion. Jenova and Mortifera are now one and only need Nox to be whole again. Only when whole could Erebus defeat Gaia which is why Gaia was able to escape in the form of Omega weapon"

Cloud stood with his head in his hands trying to make sense of it all wondering if he even wanted to understand the inevitable end that was fast approaching. Hoping with all his heart that what he was being told were lies, Cloud began to question once more.

"If we're in the world of the dead and your the first human that would make you immortal so how are you going to die? And you still haven't told me what all of this has to do with me!"

Yeul opened her lips in response but this time was beaten to the explanation by Cauis who stood up and made his way towards the blue eyed stranger.

"When you came through the gate to this realm something else followed you and it lurks out of my sight, watching. Even Yeul can not see it. Yet she saw you as soon as you landed on our shores. Whatever it is.. Yeul believes it shall vanquish us." Cloud did not see a hint of fear but rather joy in his eyes as he calmly spoke, as if he welcomed death.

"You seem happy for a man who doesn't have long to live"

"When you have lived for as long as I have you embrace death as a long lost friend" Caius looked up at the onyx black sky and lost himself in the thought of his freedom from life's grasp. With a crimson flash of the lightning above, Caius returned from his happy thoughts and finally told Cloud of the seemingly impossible task set for him.

"You are to find the one who saved the planet from the wrath of the god bhunivelze. And with her help destroy Erebus before she destroys our worlds and Gaia."

"Her?"

"Yes. Her name is Lightning. And without each other you will surely fail" Yeul interrupted with a sterner than normal tone. "Time is short. Do you have any questions Cloud?"

"How do you want me to beat Erebus when I couldn't beat Mortifera?" The words stung as he had flashbacks of his closest friends struck down before him as he stood powerless, unable to save them. For a moment he felt the heat of the blast on his skin as he relived the ordeal in his head.

"The dagger is the key to defeat the goddess" Caius dark tone brought the blonde haired stranger back to reality once more. "when you find Lightning, give her this.."

Caius pulled a strange silver and red sword from his back and held it out in front of him with the blade inches from Clouds neck, but then quickly retracted it and the blade folded on itself to form a strange looking gun. Finally the purple haired guardian placed the folded blade into a worn leather pouch and handed it to Cloud.

"Are you ready?"

Cloud nodded to Yeul who was now stood at the side of her protector. He wasn't sure what was going to happen or even if any of this was real, but at this point the savior of Gaia had nothing to loose and no fear of death.

"i will open up a portal to Lightnings world. You have seven days to find her and explain the situation. Once the seventh day is over another portal will appear and take you both to Erebus' home planet to retrieve the dagger. Use this to return.."

Yeul handed Cloud what looked like a marble sized crystal encased in an ornate gold ribbon. The strange artifact glowed with a golden hue and gave off a warm aura. Placing it in his pocket Cloud stepped back as Yeul began to open a portal to their living world. What felt like a mild breeze soon turned into what felt like a tornado. The clouds in the black sky began to spiral above them and from the center of the storm a bolt of crimson lightning parted the clouds and struck the ground between Cloud and Yeul. As their eyes began to adjust from the blinding red light Cloud saw the portal in front of him and began to walk towards with new found confidence.

"One final thing.. Your wounds will continue to worsen once you are back in a living world. If you die before you even find Lightning then Erebus has already won. I suggest you make haste." Caius shouted with his most arrogant grin yet.

Cloud closed his bright blue eyes and stepped into the Portal.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud opened his eyes to find himself stood in the middle of wheat field in a beautiful, sunny countryside that was nothing like he'd ever seen on Gaia. The warm sun felt like heaven on his blistered skin and the only noise came from the wheat crops rustling in the breeze. For miles all Clouds mako eyes could see where farmers fields all around him and a small dirt track in the distance.

"A road equals civilization... I hope..." He thought to himself as he made his way across the fields towards the track.

The spiky haired soldier stopped at the edge of the wheat field and cautiously peered down each end of the track to make sure the coast was clear before placing his heavy boot onto the compacted dirt.

"now.. Which way to go?" Cloud thought to himself as he took a second look down both ends of the track. It was no good. The fields were build on small hills that prevented Cloud from seeing if there was any towns or cities in the distance, so he decided to do something he'd never done before.

_I'll let fate decide _he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and lifted his head towards the sun to feel its warmth caress his face and the gentle breeze blow his blonde hair from left to right.

"right it is" he decided; noting the direction of the wind. Focusing on the horizon of his newly determined route Cloud made his way down the dusty path in search of the mysterious woman Lightning. _How will I find her?_ He pondered, given the only thing he had to go on was a name. A few miles past quickly and Cloud soon laid his bright blue eyes on something that boosted his hopes dramatically. A large road; but more importantly leading to a town just visible on the horizon. The cerulean eyed solider picked up the pace and made it to the side of the arrow straight, perfectly smooth road that paved the way to the distant town, and with a bit of luck, Lightning. As Cloud began his long walk to the town he felt a warm trickle running from his shoulder and remembered Caius' warning. Blood slowly poured from a wound on his shoulder down his arms. The crimson liquid left his fingertips and dripped onto the road below.

"I need to get a move on. The sun is setting" he told himself looking at the ever darkening sky. The blonde soldiers personal pep talk did him no good as the blood loss was making the long walk all the more difficult and was causing him to slow with every mile. It wasn't long before darkness was upon him and the dizziness from the loss of blood began to take its toll on Cloud's battered body. His strong and confident stride turned into a mindless stagger and he still had several miles left before he made it to the town. Minutes later unconsciousness took over the blonde's mind as he collapsed on his back in the middle of the smooth road.

Serah had just finished another day's work at the school and began to walk across the car park with her eyes searching frantically in her handbag for the car keys that she seemed to loose virtually every day. "Got ya!" she shouted aloud with great relief. Moments later she was opening the car door and throwing her bag onto the passenger's side before getting herself comfy in the cream leather seat and starting the engine. As soon as the rose pink haired girl shut the door, the first few drops of the rainstorm the news reporter on the tv had been promising for a week fell onto the windscreen of her sleek black car.

"Perfect timing" Serah thought to herself, grateful that the rain held off until she got in the car. With the windscreen wipers, headlights and seat belt on, the rose haired teacher reversed out of her car park space and pulled out onto the road to begin the short journey home to her husband Snow. Home could not come quick enough to Serah, who after a long day teaching couldn't wait to get some food and chat with Snow for a few hours before she went to bed. Much to the young teacher's annoyance the few drops of rain on the windscreen had turned into a heavy downpour within just a few minutes of driving. Deciding getting home late was better than having an accident Serah slowed down for the remaining miles as the rain reduced her visibility dramatically.

Serah gazed out of her window hoping for the rain to stop when she saw her headlight beams bounce off something reflective in the middle of the road in the distance. Slowing the car down and straining her eyes the rose haired girl soon got her answer. A body.

The young teacher gasped as she hit the brakes and stopped along side the wounded stranger. Her good nature took over and she jumped out of the car and ran towards the unconscious man, completely forgetting about the rain that was now ruining her perfectly styled hair. Serah crouched down besides him and began to feel for a pulse whilst simultaneously scanning his body to find it covered in blood and wounds. The most peculiar thing about this blonde haired man however was the huge sword that he held in his right hand with an iron grip.

"Hello! Can you hear me mister?" she pleaded frantically to the bleeding stranger, hoping to get a response. When none came, Serah turned to get her phone out of the car when the weak grip of a blood soaked hand grabbed her wrist. In shock Serah turned around to find the strangers blistered fingers wrapped loosely around her thin wrist. With his eyes still closed the wounded man rumbled two words so faintly they could barely be heard over the rainfall.

"Find... Lightning..."

"Lightning? Why do you want my... never mind we need to get you to a hospital" the young teacher told him as she opened the back door of her car as far as it would go, before returning to the stranger and slowly dragging him out of the road after prizing his colossal sword from his fingers and laying him across the back seat of the car.

"jeez, your much heavier than you look" Serah panted as she finally got the blonde across the back seats and shut the door carefully before getting behind the wheel and starting the engine. Just as the rose haired teacher was about to set off the bleeding stranger strained out another faint word.

"Swor..d..."

"you gotta be kidding, right? We need to get you to a hospital fast"

"sword..." he whispered again as he slipped further into unconsciousness

Serah jumped out of her car and ran towards the mighty sword, wondering what could possibly be so important about it that the man would rather bleed out before leaving it behind. Bending over she gripped the burnt leather handle of the sword with her right hand and attempted to pick it up to no avail. Amazed at how heavy it was the young teacher gripped the hangle with both hands this time and was able to raise it off the ground but not support its full weight.

"How the hell does anybody use this thing" she questioned aloud to herself as she dragged the 6 foot long sword over to the car and with great difficulty hauled it into the rear footwell next to its owner.

Serah jumped back behind the wheel and set off down the road towards town as fast as she could. They were only 10 minutes away from the hospital and Serah hoped that would be quick enough to save the stranger. Glancing in the rear view mirror her once cream leather seats were now almost entirely crimson. The young teacher sped up at the sound of the strangers blood dripping from the leather seats and onto the floor below and began to dial her sister, hoping that she'd answer.

"What's up sis?"

"I've no time to explain but you need to get to the hospital straight away. I'll be there in a few minutes!" Serah shouted down the speaker

"Hospital? Serah are you ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine but on my way home I found someone lying in the middle of the road covered in blood and the only word's he's really spoke is 'find Lightning'. He's in the back of my car now but there's a lot of blood... He's still breathing though" Another glance in the rear view mirror confirmed the words that left her mouth as she could see his chest dilating slightly.

"I'm on my way. Be careful sis" Lightning warned before hanging up the phone and racing into her bedroom to pick up the car keys from the glass dresser and darting outside into the rain towards her car. Whilst also black like her sisters, Lightnings car was not a refined, executives car like her sisters but a jet black muscle car that much to her neighbours annoyance, was as loud as thunder. The rose haired saviour started up her car and pulled off her driveway at full speed sliding the car sideways onto the wet road and roaring down the street with smoke pouring from the rear wheels. Lightning couldn't help grinning to herself as she pictured the look of disgust she would undoubtedly receive from the old lady that lived next door for the next few days who was not fond of her choice of transport.

It wasn't long before the hospital came into lightnings view. Lit up brilliantly in the distance the large building stood out from the rest of the offices around it and the neon red cross on the roof shone like a beacon to the city. Thankfully the rainy night meant the roads where nearly empty; not that lightning was concerned as she drove through her sixth set of red lights at great speed. The black muscle car entered the ambulance bays sideways in a slide and the canopy over the hospital doors only amplified the tremendous noise from the exhaust. Lightning stopped inches from the bumper of her sisters car which was left abandoned with the doors wide open in front of the emergency ward. Turning off the engine to her car, the rose haired woman opened the door and placed her foot out onto the damp floor before sliding back into her seat and reaching over into the glove compartment to retrieve a pistol and the knife that Serah bought her many years ago. As Lightning made her way to the hospital entrance she glanced over to her sisters car and stopped dead in shock at the sheer amount of blood smeared onto the once cream leather seats. Tucking her gun in the waistline of her sweat pants and the knife in her pocket, Lightning made her way to her sister.

"There you are sis!" Serah shouted at the sight of her older sister. "What's with the sweat pants?" she grinned, eyeing her torn pants and mocking.

"Who's this stranger you've found? I've seen the car. Is he still alive?" Lightning questioned, ignoring the comment about her choice of clothing.

"The doctors are with him now trying to stop the bleeding.. They say he has been severely burned in places and has a few fractured ribs on top of massive blood loss."

"Sounds like he's been tortured.. Did you get a name or anything out of him?"

"All he said was 'find Lightning' and 'sword'. After that he was unconscious" Serah replied, hoping her answers would shed some light on the situation.

"What about a sword?" The older sister asked, getting a bad feeling at the mention of a weapon.

"He was holding this huge sword when I found him in the road. It took all the strength I could muster just to drag it into the car with him. What's stranger though is once the doctors put him on a stretcher I noticed a familiar sight under his cloak." Serah moved over to a nearby desk and pulled a worn leather pouch and handed it to her sister.

"It can't be! My sword!" Lightning stared at her long lost possession with sheer joy like she'd been reunited with an old friend. Her hand was shaking as she gripped the gloss black handle and pulled the weapon from its holster. Lightning extended the sword from its folded position and read its inscription, confirming that this was hers. _Invoke my name – I am spark._

"Why aren't you this happy to see me?" Serah joked as her sister realised she'd been staring at her sword with delight for quite some time and placed it back in its holster.

"Sorry sis. Just brings back a lot of memories.. that's all... Anyway... Where is this huge sword he had?"

"Its one one of those beds with wheels they use to bring patients in from ambulances with in the next room." The younger sister replied, pointing to a door across the room.

"Why's it on a stretcher for?"

"Because I couldn't carry it in. It took me and the security guard on the front desk just to pick it up and put it on the bed to wheel in here." Serah answered.

"It can't possibly be that heavy." Lightning stated as she marched over to the door and opened it to take a look at this mysterious sword. It was only when she laid eyes on it did the older Farron sister truly believe her. She rubbed her soft fingers over the twelve inch wide blade, starting from the top and working her way down to the burnt leather handle before the urge to wield it finally took over. Lightning wrapped her fingers around the grip and with much more force than she was hoping to need slowly lifted the giant sword into the air.

"Show off" Laughed Serah as she watched her big sister raise the sword off the bed but was impressed by her strength nevertheless.

"This feels to heavy to use efficiently" Lightning stated, placing the sword back on the bed before her arms gave way under the weight.

"Miss Farron. Sorry to interrupt but your friend has come out of surgery now. He's still unconscious but you may go and see him."

"Thank you doctor!" Serah beamed as she dashed off around him and into the next room with her big sister right behind her.

Lightning entered the room in her sisters wake and stood at the side of the stranger's bed and began to survey him from head to toe. The doctors had removed his blood soaked clothes to stitch up the wounds underneath which gave her the opportunity to see the extent of his damage. The blonde's toned torso had multiple bruises across his chest and several recently stitched wounds on his abs as well as mild burns on his hands, shoulder and face.

"I wonder what your doing here?.." Lightning whispered to the blonde stranger, unable to take her eyes off him. Even though he was unconscious she could tell this man was powerful.

"Like what you see there sis?" Serah laughed, noticing her big sister staring at the strangers face.

"Have you told Snow what's happened?" she asked. Ignoring her sisters childish comment.

"Oooo i'd totally forgot about him! I'll text him now" replied Serah.

Lightning was taken by surprise when the blonde haired man opened his eyes slowly and gazed into her own. The strangers eyes seemed to glow a brilliant blue colour and were like nothing she'd ever seen before. After a few seconds of eye contact the stranger whispered faintly before his eyelids closed shut once more.

"An angel?..."


	7. Chapter 7

The strangers words broke Lightning's iron walled composure and caused her pale cheeks to blush. She did not need to turn around to know her sister was grinning to herself behind her.

"Not even close" Lightning replied, trying to recover from her moment of weakness and portray her usual tough self.

"I didn't think the day would come when you blushed at something a boy said" Her sister mocked, giggling to herself like a child. "I'd take that as a compliment Light. Angels are supposed to be beautiful"

"I'm sure it was just the painkillers playing tricks on his mind..." It had not dawned on Lightning that the man thought she was an angel as she did not consider herself to be beautiful.

Cloud opened his eyes for a second time minutes later. His Mako eyes adjusted to the bright lights quickly and he discovered he hadn't died but was laying in a hospital bed. Everything in the room was brilliant white and immaculately clean. At the side of his bed stood an array of high tech monitors reading all of his vital statistics from the cables that connected from his body to them. They beeped in a steady rhythm which gave Cloud a sense of reassurance that he was not about to drop dead any time soon. Across the room the blonde noticed two women sitting in chairs talking to each other. They hadn't noticed he was now conscious and so Cloud used the time to watch them and listen to their conversation. It was clear to his mako eyes that the two woman were quite obviously related and most likely sisters; both with rose pink hair and pale complexions. Cloud recognized the voice of the younger sibling as the one who found him in the road and bought him here. As the cerulean eyed soldier began to become more aware of his surroundings he closed his eyes again and began to listen to the conversation across the room.

"I think he should be restrained... At least until we get some answers.." the deeper tone of the older sister spoke with such authority.

"Why sis? He's an injured man we found in the road. What could he have possibly done?" the younger sister questioned.

"If that huge sword in the other room is his then he's clearly exceptionally strong and he could pose a danger to everyone here. We still don't know his intentions Serah."

_So the younger sister; the one who saved me is Serah._ Cloud thought to himself making mental notes of the conversation.

"I'm more concerned about who or what did that to him. If he's truly as strong as you think he is, a normal person hasn't done that to him. Although he doesn't look overly strong. Snow is twice his size"

"Snows twice MY size. Who would win in a fight?" Cloud didn't need to open his eyes to know this was a rhetorical question but the older sister wanted an answer anyway.

"Point taken" Serah scoffed.

"right then.. handcuff's it is"

The blonde haired soldier could hear the elder sister rise from her seat and begin to walk towards him. After a few loud steps across the white marble floor she was stood at Clouds bedside and had gently gripped his right wrist with her soft hands causing the hairs on his arm to stand on end. The rose haired woman reached for the handcuffs from a stand next to the bed as Cloud spoke properly for the first time; still with his eyes closed.

"I'd rather not be restrained thanks.." Cloud spoke calmly before opening his eyes to meet the rose haired beauty's shocked expression before noticing the leather pouch that contained lightnings sword behind her back. "I need to get that back to its rightful owner" the mako eyed man pointed to the leather pouch.

"It is. Thanks for finding it for me" she replied sarcastically, still unsure if she should try and attempt to restrain him.

"YOUR Lightning?" Cloud questioned, unconvinced that this young, beautiful girl could possibly be the savior of her world.

"What were you expecting?" Lightning snapped back defensively. Although she'd never admit it she assumed everyone on the planet knew who she was after what had happened. The stranger in front of her had no idea.

Serah's keen eye saw the tension rising and stepped in to calm the situation. To her this was just another day at school, keeping restless kids from fighting with each other.

"So... Why did you think my sister was an angel?" she interrupted with a huge grin on her face knowing their discomfort would end the tension. Both Cloud and Lightnings pale cheeks began to glow red and the blonde lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Its a long story..." The cerulean eyed man didn't want to be pressed on the matter and thankfully the younger sister understood. Glancing down at his bandaged and stitched body he lifted the covers slightly to find it wasn't just his top that had been removed. "Where are my clothes and my sword?"

"In the next room. I'll get them for you if you answer my questions" Lightning spoke quietly but with such authority she hardly ever needed to shout. "Who are you and why did you need to find me?"

The blonde haired soldier sighed, knowing he didn't have time to be arguing and it would get Lightning on his side quicker. "My name is Cloud, I'm not entirely sure how I got here but Yeul sent me. She said I needed to find you and together we can save your world... I don't think it can be saved... Certainly not by me..."

Each word horrified Lightning more. How did he get to Valhalla? What else could the world need saving from? Most worrying was the fact that the man in front of her didn't think it was even possible.

"My clothes?"

"What's coming? And why can't it be stopped?" The rose haired woman barked, ignoring Clouds request.

"Jenova... Or rather.. Erebus... It leveled my world in a few hours..." Speaking the words hurt the mako eyed soldier. Thinking about the calamity from the skies brought on the flashbacks that haunted him every time he closed his eyes. Bowing his head in shame and to hide his cerulean eyes from the two sisters, Cloud continued to torture himself by thinking of his failures and inability to save the ones he loved.

Serah frowned at her older sister as they exchanged looks. Even Lightning knew not to press him further and that what he was saying was genuine. Turning to the door the elder sister walked across the room and stopped with her hand on the brushed steel handle. "I'll get your things.." she said softly before exiting the room. As soon as the door closed shut Serah made her way over to the bed and placed a hand on Clouds shoulder.

"ya know you owe me some new seats right?" Serah joked hoping to lift the mans spirits

"Yeah.. sorry about that... Thanks for helping me." Cloud wasn't conscious in the car but he could imagine the state of his rescuers back seats after having his bleeding body in there. He hated the fact that he needed to be helped but was grateful nonetheless.

As soon as Lightning exited the room she made her way over to the doctors office and knocked on the frosted glass door before entering. The doctor welcomed her in and pointed to the chair across from him.

"What have you found doctor?" Lightning got straight to the point as always as she sat down in the leather backed chair.

"He is not a l'cie. There are no markings to suggest that he is, or has ever been. His injuries were more than enough to kill any man I've ever met, although MRI scans and X-rays say he's human. He heals exceptionally quickly which will aid in his recovery. Muscle density is also through the roof. He also has several scars which are much older across his body. This man has had a painful life."

"What about his eyes?" The rose haired woman asked as she found herself thinking about their mysterious glow.

"Ah yes, strange aren't they. I'm afraid I've never seen anything like it before so I don't have an answer. We did test his eyes function however and he seems to also possess vision beyond a normal person.

Perhaps you should ask him when he wakes."

"He already has doctor. If its alright with you id like to take him with me." Lightning wasn't going to take no for an answer but thought it was good etiquette to ask anyway.

"Normally the answer would be no... But as its you and this man could be potentially dangerous I will sign him out. I would however advise I give him a basic function test before you take him. There's no point in discharging him if he can't even stand or his wounds are still bleeding."

"A good idea. If you don't mind could we do it now? I'd like to leave immediately." The rose haired sister stood from her seat and made her way towards the door with the doctor close behind. Lightning and the doctor stopped at the door of Cloud's room before she ushered the doctor inside as she followed through with her promise and went to get the bed with Cloud's belongings on.

The doctor walked into the room to find the patient sat up in bed, looking much better than when he arrived several hours ago. Serah was stood across the room having a seemingly tense conversation with her fiance Snow. Cloud didn't take his eyes off the doctor who approached him apprehensively but with a smile. After all he'd been through he wasn't a fan of doctors or scientists.

"I know, I know.. I won't be long... I love you too. Bye." the younger sister finished her phone call and met the doctor at the end of the bed as Lightning barged the door open with the stretcher bed that carried Cloud's belongings. Serah noticed Clouds piercing blue eyes light up just as Lightnings did when he laid eyes on his sword.

"As promised" the older sister pushed the bed next to his and nodded towards his belongings. Cloud swung his legs off the side of the bed, still with the white bed sheets over his lower half and glanced up at Lightning. After a few second's the rose haired beauty still had not got his subtle hint for privacy.

"Can I put my clothes on without you staring at me please?" the modest blonde spoke in a sarcastic tone that caused Lightning to break eye contact and blush once more.

"Right.. sorry.. yeah.." Embarrassed that she didn't notice Clouds hint she pulled the curtain across that separated Cloud from the others and gave her sister a dark stare who was yet again giggling to herself at the pairs awkward interactions.

Cloud picked up his uniform from the bed and held it out in front of him to inspect the damage. His attire was now dry but he could still smell the blood ingrained into the fabric. Soon he was back into his clothes and had tuned his attention to his most prized possession. As soon as Clouds fingers wrapped around the leather handle he felt complete. Raising the huge sword in front of him and turning the blades wide edge towards his face, Cloud bowed his head, resting his forehead on its cold metallic surface and closed his eyes.

After several more minutes Lightnings patience had snapped as she yanked the on the curtain to find the blonde resting his head on the blades face. Her first thought was to shout but upon seeing the painful expression on his face left him a moment longer before softly telling him they had to go.

"Go where?" Cloud asked, turning his head from his blade to Lightning.

"My place. But first I want the doctor to check you over. There's no point in getting you out of the hospital if your gonna have to come back"

"No offense but I'm not a fan of doctors... I'm fine." Cloud protested.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Lightning roared as she pulled out her blade and slashed at the blonde who met her sword with his own.

"You're pretty quick." Cloud spoke calmly before lowering his sword, realizing this was a test.

"I wasn't even trying." Lightning spoke honestly. Wondering if she really tried to hurt him could she succeed. "That will do me doc." She grinned looking at Serah's and the doctor's stunned expressions.

"Well doctor Farron? Now that you've done your extensive medical exam are we going?" Serah asked sarcastically, shaking her head in disapproval of her sisters actions.

"Yeah. I'm satisfied with the patients progress." Lightning couldn't help but smile as she spoke, knowing it would wind her little sister up. "You better head home to Snow, he'll be pacing the floor by now."

Serah thanked the doctor before exiting the room with Cloud and Lightning right behind her. Several patients and nurses stopped in their tracks at the sight of the blonde haired man. Their panic soon ceased as they noticed Lightning calmly marching behind him. The three made their way to the front doors of the hospital and stepped outside into the cool night air. The storm had finally subsided and light could be seen faintly across the horizon.

"I think I'll be phoning in sick tomorrow." Serah stated, staring at the horizon and realizing she would be in work in a few hours.

"yeah, you should get some sleep sis. Besides... tomorrow you've got lots of cleaning to do." Lightning laughed as she pointed to her sister's bloodstained car. "Come on. You've you some explaining to do." she told Cloud as she made her way to her car.

Lightning opened her car door and threw her sword across the back seats and waited for Cloud to do the same before climbing in and starting the engine. The blonde slid into the figure hugging seats as the rose haired beauty leaned forward and removed the pistol that was tucked into her sweat pants. She leaned over to cloud's side and brushed the gun across his knees before placing it into the glove compartment in front of him.

"You planned on shooting me with that thing?" The blonde asked calmly, as if he wasn't bothered by the answer either way.

"There's still time yet" Lightning joked before pulling off onto the empty roads.

The first few minutes of the journey were in complete silence. Neither of the two willing to break the ice until Lightning's curiosity got the better of her as she glanced into the rear view mirror to see Cloud's sword.

"So what's the deal with the sword? Overcompensating for something?"

"It was my best friends... He died protecting me from an army when I was suffering from mako poisoning... He gave it to me before he died..." Cloud hated thinking about the moment he came to possess his sword. It was his most prized possession but he would swap it to have his friend back any day.

"I'm sorry.." Not wanting to push her passenger to breaking point, Lightning changed the subject to his conversation with Yeul. "So explain to me what Yeul told you. I take it she explained who I was?"

"Actually she was very vague in details about you. All I know is your name and that you killed some artificial god. That man she was with Caius said I didn't have time for all of the details because something was going to kill them and they needed to send me here to meet you before it was too late." The cerulean eyed soldier tried his best to explain the situation but found himself struggling as what he was told didn't make any sense to him either.

There was a brief moment in Lightning's mind that took great pleasure at the thought of Caius' death but her pleasure was far outweighed by the impending doom facing her new and peaceful world. "What do you mean by artificial god?" She asked defensively, assuming Cloud meant Bhunivelze wasn't even a 'proper' god.

Cloud's head was beginning to throb with all the questions being thrown at him so he told the beautiful, pink haired driver what Yeul said about the gods word for word. Finally finishing his story as they pulled onto the driveway of Lightning's house. The pair were exhausted but the rose haired woman's mind was racing, trying to process everything. Lightning rev'd the engine before turning it off and opened the car door, signaling Cloud to do the same.

"Why is there an old lady glaring at us?"

"That's my neighbor. She's not a fan of my choice of transport" Lightning smiled and waved at the old lady in the window which seemed to only infuriate her more.

"I prefer a motorcycle personally." The blonde stated, meaning no disrespect to her.

"Grab your sword and follow me" the rose haired beauty instructed as she reached into the back seats for her own.

Cloud did as instructed and carefully pulled his Buster sword from the back of the jet black car and shut the door. Lightning had already made her way towards her house and Cloud followed behind unable to take his eyes off her. She was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Her slender body walked with such authority and her rose pink hair fell to one side over her shoulder. The blonde haired soldier was convinced she must just wake up like that as Lightning did not seem the type to care for her appearance. The rose haired beauty stopped and turned to face him as she got to her front door and caught his mako eyes surveying her

"What?" She asked stubbornly.

Cloud stopped in his tracks as his eyes made contact with her own. They were pale blue eyes that contrasted against her pale skin and pink hair. Finally he answered after realizing he had been staring.

"Sorry.. Just a bit tired I guess."

"right... anyway... I hope your not allergic to dogs" Lightning stated as she turned on her heels and opened the door. Not fond of human companionship, Lightning had bought a puppy when she moved into her large house.

The pair entered the house and shut the door behind them to keep the cool breeze out. Cloud was taken back by how big her house was. The hyper modern house had a black marble floor with flakes of colour that glistened brightly under the led lights that where sunk into the ceiling. The ground floor was all open plan and in the centre was a modern fireplace gently burning, encompassed by a ring of white leather sofa's. To the right was a large modern kitchen that looked like it had never been used once and on the left a glass staircase that was lit up by blue lights. On top of the stairs stood a large white and grey dog that was assessing the blonde haired stranger in his home.

"Come here Duke." Lightning spoke softly to the dog as it made its way down stairs, not once taking its eyes off Cloud. The muscular dog stopped at his owners feet sat in front of her, turning his bear like head towards its owner. "Be nice." The rose haired beauty joked as she pointed her finger towards the dog before walking away towards the kitchen.

Duke made his way towards Cloud and like Lightning stopped at his feet. This time however the dog did not sit to wait for instruction so the blonde knelt down so he became face to face with the Duke before bowing his head and razing his hand to stroke the side of the dogs head. The dog's tensions faded immediately and began to lick Clouds blistered hand.

Lightning watched the pairs interaction from the kitchen in happiness and shock. It took Snow six months just to not get attacked by Duke every time he came over. Still watching the pair, she pulled two bottles out of the fridge and made her way over to Cloud.

"He's an Akita. A very loyal companion and I hope a good judge of character. He's taken to you surprisingly well." Lightning held out a bottle that Cloud gratefully accepted and opened her own before making her way to the circular array of sofa's.

"I'm not really a people person." The cerulean eyed soldier joked. It seemed to him that was one thing they both had in common.

"Sit down. There's a few things I still don't get."

"Fire away." Cloud replied as he took a seat by her and took a sip of the beer.

"I think I understand how all these Gods came to be and that this Erebus will come and attack our planet but how do we stop it if its so powerful?"

"With a dagger found on Erebus' planet. Yeul said in seven days a portal would open and that would take us there". The blonde haired soldier thought back to his encounter with Yeul and searched his mind for any information he may have missed.

"Right. Well I know why Yeul picked me; but why you?" Lightning asked curiously.

"Yeul didn't... A friend did who gave her life to save the planet from Sephiroth's wrath." Cloud's hands began to tremble as the memory of her death filled his mind and the moment his hands left her body as she descended into the lake and out of sight forever.

"She meant a lot to you didn't she? The rose haired beauty asked. Although it was clear from his expression that she was very dear to him. "Who is Sephiroth?"

"A man that I've killed three times now... He was so powerful he simply refused to die and his sheer willpower allowed him control Jenova and nearly destroy the planet. A shinra scientist called Hojo took cells from Jenova and implanted them into his own child before it was even born. Hojo thought Jenova was an ancient like Aeris and would lead them to 'the promised land' but she was an entity from space that attacked the planet thousands of years ago. This made Sephiroth immeasurably strong and he became a hero to many. One day he found out that he was an experiment and lost his mind with rage. He's hated the planet and its people ever since.."

Lightning stared at Cloud in complete disbelief. She thought her life had been hard but it paled in comparison to what this man before her had been through. The thought of experiments on unborn babies and a man so strong he could refuse to except death terrified her.

"We will end this together." Lightning stated after seeing the broken man in front of her fall further into despair. "Lets get some sleep. Follow me."

Cloud stood up and followed the beautiful woman up the glass staircase with Duke trailing behind in their wake. Lightning opened two doors facing each other at the end of the corridor and raised her slender arm to the left door.

"This is your room. Try and get some sleep Cloud." the rose haired beauty said sincerely before turning to her own room.

"Lightning?" The cerulean eyed soldier whispered. "Thanks.." Lightning smiled before turning back to her room and closing the door until only the tiniest slither of light from the hallway entered her room.


End file.
